


Doesn’t matter.

by drarry_imagines



Series: The wonderful, extraordinary life of Drarry. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry has his priorities sorted, M/M, this is actually adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_imagines/pseuds/drarry_imagines
Summary: Draco believes he isn’t good enough for Harry, Harry thinks different.





	Doesn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit based off a twitter post and I thought it fit the couple.

No one likes to be woken up at 3AM but right now Draco has no choice, turning to the sleeping man next to him, he prepared himself. Even in the moonlight Harry looked stunning, perfectly tanned skin glowed enchantingly, he was to good for Draco. That’s why this must be done.

He can’t continue to take advantage of Harry’s kindness.

After staying up all night from brain storming, he’d put together the most convincing speech to break up with the shirtless man.

He can’t keep dragging Harry down with his past, it was time to let him go.

With a deep breath, he shook the man from his slumber. Grudgingly Harry stirred, turning to Draco with a confused and tired look. Draco smiled internally at the way his hair looked even more ruffled then usual, before snapping at himself.

Scum like him didn’t have the right to admire Harry, he didn’t even have the right to breathe the same air.

“What’s wrong Dray?” Harry’s faces mixed with concern placing a large hand on Draco’s cheek before retracting it when Draco flinched instinctively. He couldn’t let Harry touch dirt like him, it should be a sin.

“Listen Harry,” Draco began, he refused to look into those dazzling green eyes that probably twinkled with the night sky instead focusing on his t-shirt. It wasn’t even his, it was Harry’s.

No wonder it looked so hideous now.

He released a breath before continuing.

“Harry, I think it’s best we break up, I can’t continue to plague you with my presence. Me, an ex-Death Eater has no right to even call you my boyfriend. I should be rotting in Azkaban with the rest of the scum like me and you deserve better like the Weasley-Girl or even Chang, I’m clearly not the one for you and refuse to let you continue to tarnish your reputation by dating me. It’s best if I let you go and stop sinking my claws into you, your clearly pitying me that’s the only logical reason your even in this relationship. I’m the most toxic, hideous boyfr-”

Draco’s well thought out hate monologue was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. It completely stopped his train of thought.

By the time they separated, Harry had a hand steadying Draco’s head so he couldn’t turn away. Avada Kedvra eye’s pierces into blank grey ones and they were filled with so much emotion that it overwhelmed the blonde. Harry opened his mouth to speak and let out a simple:

“No.”

And with that the boy-who-lived-twice laid back down before turning to go back to sleep.

And as Draco stared at Harry’s rippling tanned back that reflected in the moonlight and listened to Harry’s light breathing, questions plagued him. Was Harry saying no to breaking up with him or that he was scum.

But once Harry let out a light snore proving he’d gone back to sleep, he realized it didn’t really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment.


End file.
